Luke's Time to Shine
by TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername
Summary: Luke was always bitter. He was born bitter, and he died bitter. His life was (reasonably) perfect. Then Percy Jackson came along and ruined it all. (Basically a really, really angsty Luke's POV)


**I wrote this in an hour or so. So grammar and spelling (probably) suck. Don't judge.**

* * *

><p>Luke was always bitter.<p>

Before the garden of Hesperides, before his mother went crazy, before everything went wrong.

It was simply in his nature. Almost like a child of Hades.

He simply had to hide it. Until the voices came.

The voices reassured him, they comforted him, they _empowered_ him. They came in dreams; soft, whispering, strong, powerful.

Luke liked power.

He hated being underappreciated, ignored, _weak_. As the son of Hermes, he was simply seen as a prankster, a fool. Useless.

So he became strong.

With the voices urging him on, he trained harder, reached higher, dug deeper. But gaining the admiration of a certain blonde friend and a senile centaur was not enough. He needed to be the _best._

And so he was. Head Counselor of the Hermes cabin. Best swordsman in the camp. Glory was his. But the voices were not satisfied. The voices were urgent. They warned him not to stop. Best in sheer strength was not enough.

So he began to study. Reading until his eyes were sore, until the early morn, until his mind could absorb no more. He could match the Athena cabin, though barely.

And then he was the best. Everyone loved him. _Annabeth_ loved him. Luke ignored her, though. Power was not gained through fulfilling girlish fantasies. He _did not_ like her. Although his heart palpitations whenever she came near told another story.

Luke told his heart to shut up.

And life was good. Though that tangible bitterness remained. The voices increased, in both power and volume. They warned the coming of one who would knock him off his glorified pedestal.

And so he came.

And with grace and genius and fanfare and trumpets?

Certainly not.

With clumsiness and stubbornness and sheer idiocy, yes.

But utter power balanced the teetering scales.

When they first met, Luke was sure that _he_ was not the one. The voices said otherwise.

He could almost _smell_ his naivety, flooding off him in thick waves of ignorance and stupidity. Tripping up and landing on his face, ignorant about the gods, bull headed and slow, the _one_ who would save or destroy Olympus. The fate of Olympus was looking bleak.

But then his power shone through. In swords lessons, an utter _beginner_ simply disarmed him, like a _child._

Befriending _Her_, being _claimed_ after defeating a quarter of the Ares cabin...

Luke began to sink back into the miserable cesspool of inferiority and depression. Loneliness and anger and abandonment were a depressing familiar. The voices took on a dangerous tone.

They spoke of death, of weakness, of _rising again__._

Luke became afraid. His carefully made facade was cracking with every single step he took. Many a time he had simply _screamed_ at a wall, pounding his fists against it and sobbing in agony.

And, did this regular imitation of a banshee help him?

No. Of course not.

It simply sapped his strength, providing flaws for the voices to sneer at, chipping steadily at his weakened facade. At his sanity.

And all the while, the spawn of the sea _achieved._

Never has _achieved_ been thought with such venom.

Never has the name _Percy Jackson_ been _screamed_ in so much utter _hatred_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was depressing. I honestly had no idea what I was writing. I wrote this all in one sitting.<strong>

**I started with:**

He could almost _smell_ his naivety, flooding off him in thick waves of ignorance and stupidity

**And then it got all depressing.**

**I used:**

depressing

power

weak

ignorant

**waaaaaay too much in this story. I guess that says something about my writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y'know, I just realised how much Luke's story stinks of a Chaos story.<strong>

**Like:**

Everything is awesome, everyone loves me

This dude with awesome powers (though not as good as me, of course) usurps my awesomeness

My life sucks

I run away from camp

I meet this powerful dude

I join up with him and become the commander or something

I come back and terrify everyone with my powers

In the end, I help the campers and we all live (not so) happily after

**Mind. Blown.**

**I never realised that before!**

**See ya later!**

**~TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername**


End file.
